You Knew He Was Mine
by Lizzie Della-Robbia
Summary: SUMMER x FREDDY! On Summer's 17th birthday, she becomes pregnant. How will her parents deal with it? How will her friends deal with it? Most importantly, how will the father deal with it? Rated T because i've never written something like this and I want to make sure CIAO MEOW!
1. Sk8er Boi

**IT'S MY B-DAY! I'm now a year older!**

 **Sooo... I've been sharing an interest of SoR (School of Rock) on Nickelodeon. OMG RICARDO HURTADO SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **Ahem... I like the pairing Freddy x Summer. And for some random reasons... I like fanfics that have one of the main characters pregnant. IDK! So I decided to go and create this. Thing.**

 **ALSO, after I got home from school my mom said we could go to Starbucks to get something I wanted. It was the double chocolate chip frappuchino, or as my friend and I like to call it, a chocolaty chocolate chip frappuchino. IT IS SOOOOO GOOD.**

 **So if this story mentions it multiple times, it is because I am under its influence.**

 **Warning: THIS IS IN MY MIND! I HAVE ONLY WATCHED THE SHOW ON NICK! THE ONE WITH BREANNA YDE! THERE WILL BE NO KATIE, ELENI, MICHELLE, MARCO OR ETC. THIS WILL ONLY HAVE SUMMER, FREDDY, DEWEY, ZACK, TOMIKA, AND LAWRENCE. IF YOU NO WATCHY, NO READY. SAME GOES FOR IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE SHOWY. GET IT, GOT IT, GOOD! P.S. Summer isn't tone deaf and can sing really well in this!**

* * *

Chapter 1: My Sk8er Boi

NORMAL POV

It was April 18. The day before Summer's 17th birthday. The School of Rock kids were jamming out at the concert they were at.

Zack and Tomika were going crazy. They were jamming and were slamming into people multiple times. Lawrence was stuck in the middle of two drunken girls, too scared to move away. Summer and Freddy were making out...yeah...

Anyway, Summer and Freddy had been singing the lyrics to the song Avril Lavigne was singing, Sk8er Boi.

 **He was a skater boy  
** **She said "See ya later boy"  
** **He wasn't good enough for her  
** **Now he's a superstar  
Slammin on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
He was a skater boy  
She said "See ya later boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**

Zack and Tomika, being the hilarious individuals they are, intentionally slammed Summer into Freddy, causing them to kiss.

After a minute, they gasped for air.

"That wasn't so bad. I like Summer kisses." Freddy said, an innocent smirk playing his face.

"Shut up and kiss me." Summer said, still taking deep breaths as she pulled in Freddy's head and snaked her arms around his neck, as he snaked his arms around her waist.

And that sets where the story is now.

After the concert, Tomika got drunk, so Zack drove her home. Weirdly, Summer was able to keep Freddy away from the booze. Mostly by kissing him every time he tried. Freddy had dropped Summer off at her house, but not before kissing her again.

"See you tomorrow birthday girl." He whispered into her ear.

Summer went inside the empty house. Her mom and dad were out on a business trip in Asia, and it wouldn't be the first time Summer was alone on her birthday. No, not alone. She had her friends. She had Freddy. And with that thought, she ran up the stairs to her room. She had Freddy's first guitar, which was given to her on her 12th birthday. She looked out her window. Freddy was a couple doors down. She had always had a childhood crush on him since she was 5. It still hadn't left completely, and now it made a huge comeback. She had slipped on the worn guitar strap and started to play a couple of chords. Chords turned into melodies, and melodies turned into songs. After 8 songs, it was 11:30. Summer took off the guitar and put it in its holder. She got into her pajamas, a white tank top with purple shorts. She got into her purple bedspread and dreamt about the wonderful spark that matched a hundred bonfires when Freddy kissed her.

* * *

Summer was awoken by a knocking sound coming out her window. She opened her sleepy eyes to find Freddy in a shirt and shorts knocking on her window. She looked to the side. The clock read 6:00. School would start in an hour. She got out of bed and opened up the window. Freddy jumped in.

"For my birthday girl." Freddy whispered as he brought out Summer's favorite flowers. Pink roses. She got on her tiptoes and kissed Freddy full on. Freddy, still kissing Summer, led both of them to the bed.

"I love you." Freddy whispered.

"Love you too skater boy." Summer whispered back.

Minutes later, you could hear the moans. Then, you could hear the couple screaming each others names.

Afterwards, it was 6:15. They would take a 15 minute nap before Summer's alarm clock went off. Then they both could get ready for school, because Freddy brought extra clothes for himself.

"Love you birthday girl."

"You need to find me a better nickname than that Freddy."

"I'll find one when the time comes."

"I love you too my skater boy."

* * *

 **BOOM! The beginning to my first SoR fanfic. Ahem... That last part was... a new thing (JUST BE GLAD THIS AIN'T RATED M.) So.. Summer and Freddy were dating for about a week before. They hadn't kissed though. Now they had. And... now they're addicted to it.**

 **WHAT WILL COME NXT? WILL MONKEYS FUSE WITH ROBOTS AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD?**

 **Probably not, but I mean, I can dream can't I?**

 **Ciao Meow!**

 **-Amythest**


	2. Girlfriend

**JSYK NEVER GIVE ME A FRAPPUCHINO! It gives me too much energy! Especially when I had sushi, chocolate, Grahamfuls, a cheese stick, and a donut for lunch. I just have way too much energy. So... because I have energy, I'll be using it to write a lot of stories.**

 **Another thing, I might be obsessed with Avril Lavigne because I love that Sk8er Boi song. So.. ya.**

 **Also, on Thursday I have auditions for chorus. And duh, I shall be using that song that I just mentioned.**

 **So... I shall say the income in a later chappy.**

 **Anyway, welcome back.**

 **This chapter will start at school. Friendships will bomb, and the band will break apart. *My mind explodes***

* * *

Chapter 2: Girlfriend

6 WEEKS LATER

Summer and Freddy walked in, the love from both of them shielding any hate that was coming towards them.

Summer had Biology while Freddy had English. They kissed and went their seperate ways.

Biology was interesting. It was about how a baby grows. Summer's head spun, she was getting dizzy. She shook it off and went back to doodling hearts on her notes.

* * *

After class, the teacher had asked Summer to stay behind.

"Summer, are you okay? All period you were not focusing. And right now, you're looking a little green." The teacher said.

"I assure you, I'm fine. I just have a headache, that's all. I have Advil in my backpack." Summer said. And with that, she sighed, got out two Advils, popped it in her mouth, drank some water, and set out for Freddy.

As she went along to Freddy's locker, she was met with an angry Zack.

"My girl. Your boy. Kissing." He said through clenched teeth.

Summer's eyes almost popped outta their eye sockets. Her headache worsened despite the Advil. She roughly grabbed Zack by the arm and dragged the teenage boy towards Freddy's locker, where as Zack had said, Tomika was kissing Freddy. Luckily, Freddy didn't give in and was trying to back away, but he was pushed against his locker. He gave Summer pleading eyes. She was marked as his, and if Tomika was gonna try any funny business, Summer would rip her apart, molecule by molecule. Humiliate her to death. Whatever it takes to give her the message. This, was Summer's man.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Summer said, grabbing the attention of Tomika, who smiled innocently.

"I was kissing Freddy."

"You know he's off limits!"

"Really? Didn't know."

"Didn't you like Zack?"

"Never." She smirked at Zack, who was on the verge of going on a rampage.

"You knew." Summer said. Her voice was calm. Dangerously calm. And with this, Zack and Freddy scooted over to a corner, knowing what was about to happen in the hallway. There was about to be a bitch fight.

"Knew what?" Tomika said. She was actually confused. Not acting. She didn't know what was happening. She hadn't known Summer long enough to know that, when her voice gets that calm, a fight breaks out. And right now, Tomika was adding for fuel to the flame.

"You knew he was mine." Summer said again. She sounded calm, but there was a bright blue flame burning in her eyes. Her hand got dangerously close to Tomika's face, but it stopped. Then it went full speed ahead.

Summer just slapped her best friend. But she didn't stop there. She held Tomika by the collar, she had become very strong, thanks to Freddy. She held up Tomika, her voice was dangerously quiet.

"Do you get it? Stay away from my boyfriend. If you do this one more time, I will personally humiliate you until you want to commit suicide. If you kiss Freddy, I will not think twice about hurting you, physically and mentally. Do you get it? STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN!" Summer ranted.

She put Tomika down, and then kicked her in the gut, leaving her groaning on the floor and Zack trying to pick her up.

Meanwhile, Summer had dragged Freddy to a cherry blossom tree.

They kissed for at least a minute.

"God I love you." Freddy said, picking her up and twirling her.

"Right back at you skater boy." she said before she quickly stopped. Her cheeks puffed up and she ran to the girls bathroom. She got into a stall and started to throw up.

She threw up for a good 5 minutes before she washed her mouth out.

A knock came at the door to the bathroom.

"Sum, you okay?" Freddy's voice was heard.

"I'm all right." Summer said back, before she wobbled towards her boyfriend who was there to walk her home.

They got in the car. Freddy dropped off Summer at her house, where she quickly ran to the door.

After Freddy left, Summer went out to CVS right around the corner. Her parents were back now, and her dad was fine with her dating Freddy, but her mom still wasn't up for it.

She went to get a pregnancy test. There was 5 woman looking at them, and when they saw Summer, they were immediately sympathetic. Summer rolled her eyes and paid for the test.

* * *

Summer ran back to the house, to her room, and to her bathroom, where she started to throw up. She flushed the toilet. then sat on it.

After she had waited 10 minutes, she looked at the stick to see her results.

It was a + sign. She was pregnant.

She was so going to kill Freddy for this. Actually, her mom was going to kill him.

She got out her pink phone and got to her contacts.

She called Freddy.

"Hello?"

"Come over to my house Freddy."

"Oh hey Sum. Why?"

"We need to talk."

* * *

 **There it is! Another chapter of this story! Now you know where the title came from.**

 **Also yes I know this is SEVERELY OOC, but who cares.**

 **I am going to bed, so next time I update, it will no longer be my b-day.**

 **I wish I had another chocolaty chocolate chip frappachino.**

 **Next chappy, how Freddy, Summer's family, and the rest of the crew reacts to Summer.**

 **I have a great idea for her nickname XD. It will be from something that I do as a vocal excercise.**

 **MY PARENTS GOT ME A HARRY POTTER BLANKET FOR MY B-DAY!**

 **Ciao Meow!**

 **Amythest (The birthday Author)**


	3. What the Hell

**I'm the back.**

 **Sigh... I had more donuts during lunch yesterday. It was another kid's b-day. Yes, there is a kid that is one day younger than me.**

 **Then I had cake that my mom had made Tuesday.**

 **IT WAS NOT PERFECT SIZE .**

 **Anyway, our perfect little Summer is preggy! Uh-oh! How is Freddy, Tomika, Zack, Mr. Hathaway, and Mrs. Hathaway gonna react. Will the go bonkers? Will they except her? Will Summer have to live on the streets? Probably not. But just imagine the drama if she did!**

 **Ok, here it is!**

 **I HAD AUDITIONS AND I'M PRETTY SURE I MADE IT IN! IT WAS SOOO MUCH FUN!**

* * *

Chapter 3: What the Hell

Knock knock. Freddy was outside. Summer hesitated before opening the window and Freddy jumped in.

"Hey Summer. I found a new nickname for you. Bossy Manager! Do you love it or what?"

"Shut it." Summer said, she was tapping her foot on the floor. She was annoyed that Freddy knocked her up, and he wasn't getting away with it.

"Yeesh. You didn't have to be so mean Sum."

"YOUR FAULT!" Summer blurted out. She was extremely angry. Then she realized what she had said and she covered her idiotic mouth with her clumsy hands.

"What's my fault?" Freddy said. "Are you hiding something from me?" He was actually very concerned for his girlfriend.

"SUMMER? ARE YOU OKAY?" Summer's eyes widened. Her parents heard her scream.

"NO GUYS! I'M FINE! Now Freddy... you are in so much trouble." Summer said. Freddy was now backed up into the poles of her bed. When Summer says he's in trouble, he's in huge trouble.

"SUMMER JASMINE HATHAWAY! THAT'S IT, YOUR FATHER AND I ARE COMING UP THERE!" Mrs. Hathaway screamed. Summer's pounding headache was coming back.

"Hide!" Summer whispered to Freddy. He ended up hiding in the closet.

Just then, Summer's parents came in.

"Summer, what is going on?" Mr. Hathaway said.

"And who are you talking to?" Mrs. Hathaway butted in.

Summer sighed. "Might as well say it now, while you guys are here. I.. I'm... I'm p-" Summer started.

"You're getting straight As? Goodie!" Mrs. Hathaway said.

"Dear, please let Summer finish." Mr. Hathaway said.

"I..I'm pregnant." Summer blurted. She was not good under lots of pressure. After she said this sentence, all of Hell broke loose in her room, in her house.

"You... WHAT? Our perfect daughter knocked herself up. Who was it? I bet it was the Freddy boy. I told you he was trouble Daniel, I told you!" Summer's mom ranted. She had disapproved of her seeing Freddy, and Summer went and got herself knocked up with his kid instead. Summer could just feel the tears bunching up in her eyes, ready to fall any minute now.

"Ariel, you are taking this way too far. She didn't mean it, and she is going to raise it well." Daniel said reassuringly.

"Summer is not going to raise it well! Come on Summer, we're going to get an abortion." Ariel said. That was the final straw for Summer, she snapped almost instantly.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME!" Summer screeched. Her tears bunched up in her eyes, then fell almost immediately. Her mouth was dry, but she was going on. "THIS WAS MY CHOICE! I COULD'VE STOPPED ANYTIME, BUT I DIDN'T. AND I'M FINE WITH IT! I'M NOT GETTING AN ABORTION! ALL MY LIFE I'VE BEEN GOOD, BUT NOW, I'M THINKING WHAT THE HELL! NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY MOM, THE FATHER AND I WILL RAISE THIS BABY TOGETHER. Oh god I can see it now. A perfectionist mom and Spazzy McSpazatron dad. I feel bad for the kid already." Summer kept ranting and ranting.

Suddenly, a loud noise came from the closet, making Summer, Ariel, and Daniel jump. The door opened and Freddy came out, unconscious.

"OMIGOD! I knew it! Him! He made our precious daughter hold his child inside of her!" Ariel said angrier than ever.

Unfortunately, he had woken up at the time Summer's mom came to throw him out.

"H-hey Mrs. Hathaway." Freddy said. He was starting to wish he fell backwards. He had a bump in his head, and he was about to die.

"YOUR FAULT!" Ariel wailed. She took a spare umbrella from the corner of Summer's room and proceeded to hit him with him.

"MOM! STOP IT!" Summer yelled. By now, Summer and her mom were in a game of tug-of-war with the umbrella.

"I am so confused. First, Summer tells me to come over. Then she gets mad at me. Then I hear she's pregnant. Do you know what is going on?" Freddy asked Summer's dad.

"I can't help you Mr. Huerta." Daniel replied.

Meanwhile, Summer had won the umbrella fight.

Summer had taken a deep breath, as though to tell her mom she was about to lecture her.

"You know what Summer? I don't wanna hear it. Pack your bags, we're moving to London."

"WHAT?" Both Freddy and Summer screamed. She couldn't believe it. She was having something that she always dreamed of, and now she was moving away from the father.

And, she bet her mother was making her get the baby aborted.

"Excuse me, Your Honor Sir, but... I need Summer. There is no way what so ever that I can live without having my girlfriend by my side. She is pregnant with my baby, and I will stick with her no matter what." Freddy said. At the end, Summer was so happy that she bounced towards Freddy and kissed him.

"Summer, how about we make a deal. You come with us, or you stay by yourself here and try taking care of yourself." Daniel said.

"Stay here!" Summer said, not taking her eyes off Freddy. She threw the umbrella at her mom and hugged him.

"But Summer..." Ariel tried saying, realizing her mistake.

"You know what Mom? I don't wanna hear it. Pack your bags, you're moving to London." Summer said, glaring daggers at her, matching her mom's words almost word for word.

"FINE! You want it that way, you get it that way." Summer's mom screeched before she left to her room to pack the bags.

"I wish you, Mr. Huerta, and the baby luck, my beautiful daughter. Almost reminds me of when your mom was going through the same thing." Daniel said before walking where Ariel had just left.

After a couple of moments, Summer broke the awkward silence. "Well... that can be considered TMI." Freddy chuckled at the statement. He bent down on his knees, so he was near Summer's stomach.

"Hey kiddo. It's me, dad. Hope mom doesn't bother you too much." Freddy said, leaving Summer giggling. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" Summer said, giggling even more.

"Love you too." Freddy said back, kissing her. Granted, it was a chaste kiss, but it was still amazing.

"Why don't we tell the band?" Freddy said afterwards. Summer playfully groaned.

"Ugh, I don't want Tomika learning I'm fat!" Summer said before she realized what had happened earlier. "Oh. Oops." Summer said before laughing sheepishly.

"I'll call them. Don't worry Sum, you'll be fine." Freddy said reassuringly.

"Now when we do Belly Mama, I can relate." Summer mumbled.

"THAT'S IT!" Freddy exclaimed.

"What?"

"That's you nickname! Belly Mama!"

"Oh dear god. This is gonna be a rough 7 months."

* * *

 **YAYAYAYAYAYA!**

 **I still can't believe I made auditions.**

 **I made my friend read this, and she figured out it was me (Kinda like she found a coincidence and I told her) and she LOVES IT! So later, I will make her a character in it.**

 **Summer's nickname (Belly Mama) is a vocal thing I do. It is soo much fun!**

 **Ciao Meow!**

 **Amythest**

 **(Just to piss my BFF off)**

 **Mm, too sexy for my body**

 **Too sexy for my body**

 **To sexy for my body!**

 **XD XD XD before you say anything, Luv u too!**


	4. Stay

**Hi guys!**

 **It's me. I am tired, but happy.**

 **I've been reading a couple fanfics u might like**

 **Be My Baby - A GMW fanfic. Riley gets preggy with Lucas's baby.**

 **Of love and many many other things - a couple oneshots about Freddy and Summer.**

 **So...**

 **WHEN I SAY i WANT**

 **YOU SAY PIE!**

 **(Waiting for my BFF to say Iwantpie)**

 **WHEN I SAY YUMMY**

 **YOU SAY PIE**

 **(Waiting for my BFF to say Yummypie)**

 **XD XD XD**

 **Ok, but really, here it is**

* * *

Chapter 4: Stay

After Summer's parents left, she moved all her things to her parents room.

"Sum, what are you doing?" Freddy asked Summer, who had just flopped on the king sized bed that was once her parents.

"I'm making it my bedroom! I figure when the kid is born we stay here for awhile and we put him or her in my room!" Summer exclaimed.

"What about we?" Freddy asked with an eyebrow up. "I'm not takin' care of that kid. Not my fault your gonna become a blimp."

"What do you mean? ( **A/N: Waiting for my BFF to sing the song** )" Summer gasped. The bundled up tears were ready to fall.

"I mean, I'm not staying. Take care with that baby, you'll need it." Freddy said, and with that, he jumped out the window, leaving Summer to fend for herself, and the baby.

"Wha..." Summer wondered aloud. "What about what you said before?" Summer broke down into tears. Then she took everything that reminded her of Freddy, her pictures were shattered into pieces. Her old love notes were thrown out the window, into the dirty flower garden.

"You'll wish you were never born Freddy. If I see you again I will kill you!"

* * *

8 YEARS LATER

"Come on Jordyn. JORDANA, DON'T TOUCH THAT MAN'S STUFF!" Summer screamed to her 8 year old daughters. Jordana had started to poke at another man. Jordyn looked up from her book and rolled her eyes, before going back to read.

"It's okay Ma'am, I don't mind." The man said. He had spiky brown hair, a small stubbley beard, and beautiful azure blue eyes. Summer wondered if she knew this man.

"No, my daughter needs to learn to be respectful of other people. Unlike someone else I know." Summer said the last part under her breath. She thought of that terrible night that Freddy left her.

"It's okay, really. My name is Freddy. And you are?" Summer's breath hitched in her throat. Here she was, talking to the man that left her with his children, about the man the left her with his children. They were on the New York streets. Summer's eyes pierced that shocking blue flames, as she came toward Freddy, gritting her teeth with every step.

"Jordyn, Jordana, please go back to the apartment. We're only 1 minute away." Summer turned behind her, her girls were already up and running. They knew their mom's bad side. They were not about to get on it.

"You. How dare you." She pointed her finger at Freddy's chest. He took a step back.

"Woah, ma'am, I just met you. Am I really a terrible person?" What a stupid question for him to ask.

"Yes. You left me there, by myself. I trusted you Freddy James Huerta, and you broke my heart. I swore that if I saw you again, I would kill you." Summer started strangling him.

"Ma'am..."

"I SWORE THAT I, SUMMER JASMINE HATHAWAY, WOULD GET REVENGE ON YOU!" Summer strangled him harder.

Within minutes, he was dead.

Summer, realizing what she had done, ran away to the apartment.

* * *

Summer sat up in bed, panting. She looked around. She was in the bedroom she had moved into that day. She had the pictures of her and Freddy still there. She looked next to her. Freddy was sleeping peacefully, quietly snoring.

Summer let her heart rate go back to normal, before admiring her boyfriend. She looked down at her stomach.

"Hey hun. It's me, Mom. Can't wait to have you in the family. Your dad and I love you very much." Summer whispered to the baby that was growing inside of her.

She laid back down. She realized she was wearing shorts and a tank top, and was really cold. She scooted closer to Freddy, taking in his body heat.

She was glad the nightmare was over, and reality had taken place.

At least, her reality.

* * *

 **Yay!**

 **This next chapter is finished.**

 **I couldn't think of anything to do, so I went to Be My Baby by James Styker for inspiration.**

 **It worked.**

 **The entire thing about Summer hating Freddy was basically just a nightmare.**

 **I LOVE THE LAST TWO LINES! They are so sweet!**

 **Ciao Meow (P.S. Thx for reviewing James! Means so much to me!)**

 **Amythest**


	5. Popular Song Part 1

**Hi guys!**

 **I'm updating (trying to at least) every day.**

 **One that note, I'm soo sorry for not updating Saturday. First I had had woken up at like 9:30, and then I went to play practice from 10:30 to 1:30, and then I was basically just practicing my dances for the show in my room, and sleeping. We had gotten fake phones for props Saturday, I got an old BlackBerry. My friends Angelina and Ava got iPhones. Well, I mean, my friend Lucas got a boring old flip phone, so I guess its ok.**

 **BTW The Sarah in the story is the BFF I keep talking bout**

 **BTW, I left some subtle (Ok not really)hints to what gender Summer's kid will be, and if it's twins or not. I also gave hints as to their names.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Popular Song Part 1

Freddy woke up that morning snuggled up against his lover, who was snoring slightly. He grinned at how adorable she looked in a tank top and shorts. He kissed her, effectively waking Summer, who then returned the kiss. They made out for a while until the alarm clock had turned on. Freddy got his clothes from the closet ( **A/N: Freddy now lives there with Summer. Forgot to mention that.** ) and went to the bathroom, leaving Summer to get dressed. She put on a black and pink corset and some jean shorts. Freddy came out wearing an ACDC shirt and jeans.

"Hey babe." Freddy said.

"Hey yourself. Oh yeah, and don't call me babe." Summer said, throwing a throw pillow at his face. He ducked just in time.

"You know what's happening, right Sum?" Freddy said, sneaking his hands around her waist.

"Hmm?" Summer said, leaning her head on his shoulder, still half asleep.

"We gotta tell the group." Summer's eyes widened and she looked at her boyfriend in shock, just shaking her head, pleading Freddy to say no.

"Sorry, Summer. We gotta."

"Can't we just text Zack and Lawrence! I'm not telling Tomika." Summer whined as she stamped her foot on the carpet floor. Freddy chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"No can do."

* * *

Summer walked slowly behind Freddy as they walked to the band's hangout.

They walked in and the group stared at them.

Tomika was wearing a beanie, a spaghetti strap tank top, skinny jeans, and boots. She was staring at Freddy dreamily.

Zack was wearing a black shirt and jeans.

Lawrence was wearing a shirt with a bowtie and a hilarious fedora.

"Hey Freddy. You look dreamy. What are you doing with Summer?" Tomika asked. Summer started to grit her teeth before the blue flames reached her ocean blue eyes.

Freddy looked at Summer. He mouthed at her not to do it. The flames drew back. She was still upset.

"Speakin of that, we have something to tell you." Freddy said, and he gave the floor to Summer.

"Umm... I-I might... So I- umm... I'm- I am-" Summer stuttered.

"She is..." Freddy started for her.

"I'M PREGNANT WITH FREDDY'S KID!" Summer blurted out. Tomika gave her the death stare.

"Why are you impregnanted by my boyfriend?" Tomika said. The others stared in shock. Summer's flames came back, and Freddy wasn't stopping her.

"One. He's my boyfriend. Two. BECAUSE I AM! NOW DEAL WITH IT OR GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Summer shrieked. Now everyone else was having a hushed conversation about what happened.

"Make me. Bitch." Tomika said. That was it. Summer started to strangle her.

"Listen here, you motherf****r, Freddy is MY boyfriend, and he is staying to take care of HIS baby, with ME. If you don't like it, you can suck a ****." Summer said. Freddy stared at his girlfriend, who was swearing like a sailor at this point.

Then, being the immature teen he is, said "OOOHHHH! YOU JUST GOT BURNED!"

"Freddy dear, not helping." Tomika said in sickly sweet voice.

"HE'S MINE!" Summer said, pulling Tomika's hair.

* * *

Five minutes later, Freddy, Tomika, and Summer were in the principal's office.

"Now, Mr. Finn tells me you two were fighting?" The principal said, pointing at Summer and Tomika, who both blushed and then glared at each other.

"SHE WAS THREATENING ME!" Summer yelled. Freddy chuckled inwardly to himself. His lover sounded like an adorable kindergartener.

"SHE'S PREGNANT!" Tomika yelled. Bad move for her.

"Oh you poor thing. I'm sorry. I hope you feel well after the baby is born, that is if your keeping it. You can take a couple weeks off when you're close to your due date, and then the next month off, because that newborn will need you. The father can also do the same." The principal said sympathetically. Freddy and Summer looked at each other and smiled faintly.

"Now, Mr. Huerta, you were a witness. What happened?" The principal asked, turning her attention on Freddy.

"They were fighting over me." Freddy said with a smirk.

"SHUT IT FREDDY!" Both Summer and Tomika screamed.

"Hey, it's true!"

"Is this true Ms. Hathaway?" The principal asked in a monotone voice. Summer gulped.

"Yeah. But only because Tomika kept saying that Freddy was her boyfriend, but he's mine."

"Give me two reasons to why Mr. Huerta is your boyfriend, and you're just not jealous of Ms. Tomika there." ( **A/N: I don't know Tomika's last name . I guess I'll use Yde?** )

"One, I have in on tape of Freddy asking me to be his girlfriend. Two... he's the father..." Summer said quietly. Her cheeks flushed red as she laid on Freddy's shoulder. She didn't realize she was crying till the fat salty tears came into her mouth.

"Oh. Ms. Yde, you are excused. Your punishment is detention for a month." The principal said distractedly, still looking back and forth at Summer and Freddy.

"Didn't you two learn anything during sex-ed 5 weeks ago?"

"This was... before then." Summer said quietly, still leaning on Freddy's shoulder.

"Oh. You two can go back to class. Summer, you have suspention for 10 months. Freddy too. If you know what I mean."

"Arigato."

Freddy and Summer left.

"What was the 'arigato' thing about?"

"I really don't know. I've just all of a sudden had a love of japanese stuff. Speaking of that, can we can sushi for lunch? The cream cheese one?" Freddy almost threw up as she said that.

"Ew. Summer, both you and I hate that one!"

"Stupid baby cravings!"

Just then, the popular girls, Emily, Railey, and Ali all came up to Summer and started giggling.

"Hey Hathaway. Did you gain weight?" Emily said. They all laughed and ran away.

Two other girls, Twyla and Tiana, pushed them to a closet type room, where lots of other people were standing.

"Hey."

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN!**

 **Who could've said hey. I wonder!**

 **The closet type thing, and the girls Twyla and Tiana, and everything that's gonna happen in the nxt chapter are based on a book I read,**

 **called "Welcome, Caller, This is Chloe" I loved it soo much!**

 **SRRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED PLZZ DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

 **I have another chorus practice yay! .**

 **Faith, Trust**

 **and Amythest**

 **(Just like Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust XD XD)**


	6. NOT A CHAPPY

So... for the many people that loved this story...

THIS ISN'T A CHAPPY

So... I'm getting busy cause I have tons of stories going on, and I'm collabing with someone I know over on Wattpad, and I start camp on Tuesday and it's from 9:00 to 4:00, so I don't have lots of time...

So here's a schedule so you know when your favorite stories will have a new chappy. Please know that just because I have this schedule does not mean I can always use it.

Like... I'm going on a cruise soon, and if I have stories on Friday, Saturday, Sunday, or Monday, I can't do them because of said cruise, and I am not able to bring my computer (only device I will **ever** write chappys on)

Or maybe on the night of my show. It's a Friday, so if I have any Friday stories, I cannot write them because on the last day you can stay for dinner (which is pizza and a drink, yum!) and I always do. And then after the show, I'll probably go with my BFF to an ice cream place (cause it's a tradition at my camp) and then I'll wanna crash onto my bed (cause of sugar and stuff)

So without further ado... my schedule:

 **Monday -** Don't Let me Down (SVTFOE story)

 **Tuesday -** Odd (CL story, OFF HIATUS!)

 **Wednesday -** You Knew He Was Mine (SOR story, ABANDONED NO LONGER!)

 **Thursday -** How Could You? (CL story, NOT MINE, IT'S TAMMY_THE_TIGER'S ON WATTPAD)

 **Friday -** A Second Chance (CL story, OFF HIATUS!)

 **Saturday -** Code: Multi-Verse (CL story)

 **Sunday -** Abandoned (Literally named that. Teen Titans story)

If you have any others you want me to bring back, I will try, just PM me.

I will try to update it every Thursday, but after awhile, I will have to wait, because this is being written as I'm writing it, so I can't have a new chapter up every Thursday, cause I don't wanna rush her.

And Again, please, if I don't have a chapter up on a specific day, don't get mad, sometimes I have no good ideas for the day, or I have no time to write it. Either way, I will write everyday to the best of my abilities!

Have a meowtastic day!

-Lizzie


End file.
